My Heart is Forever Yours
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: One Tigrex, different and unique, forced to live a life as a hunter when an unknown miracle happens. No one knows how it happened and No one has the answers but it seems our Tigrex has turned into a human! Whats worse is that this Tigrex has attracted the attention of various hunters all around the world! Oc/Fem!Tigrex! Read and Enjoy!
1. My Names Tyra

Wolfy: ^_^ decided to write a story about monster hunter! Woot! I noticed there were hardly any female tigrex/human tigrex fanfics so I wanted to create my own!

Disclaimer: Monster Hunter NOT Mine! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: My name's Tyra**_

Have you ever thought what it would be like if you, if you could change your destiny? To change your fate and choose your own path?

To be so sick of the usual routine that keeps repeating over and over again without end?

Well, I have. I am a female Tigrex and yes I meant FEMALE. Our gender was very rare in the Tigrex species and there was only a 5% chance for a female to be born. We're smaller ten the average Tigrex and not as strong as the males but our high speed make up for our loss. Unlike the usual orange Tigrex, we lean more on the color of red and black, mostly red. Our fangs are shorter but our claws are longer and our tail was much more thinner but it was adorned with numerous spikes that deal heavy damage.

Only a few skilled hunters have encountered my kind and not one has ever survived. The males are extremely protective of us and will slaughter anyone who dares harm us. Most, no all, hunters see us as fierce, threatening and dangerous killers but we are more than that. Yes, we hunt and kill but we need it to survive and we look after one another.

Now, as for me, I'm not what you call, the typical female Tigrex. Instead of the dominant red color of the females, I'm black, pure black with my left eye, red and my right eye, gold. My appearance is much closer to our distant cousins, the Nargacugas. I've wondered and asked why but no one gave me a complete answer and it was absolutely disappointing to say the least.

There was one thing I know though, when I was a mere child, I've seen a woman, a pure white glow surrounding her whole body. No one else could see her then, but I could, and I followed her, up to the summit of the mountain. I could still remember her words

"My dear child, when the time is right, you will lead a completely different life from what you have now. You may not see your family anymore but, remember this. You will experience heartbreak, betrayal, sadness and hurt but if you hold on until the end..." she smiled fondly at me and with a gentle wave of her hand, she began to slowly disappear. "Well, that is for you to decide. Take care, my child"

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard my brother call out. "Hey sis! I heard there was gonna be a hunter roaming the mountains alone! Wanna hunt with me?" "I don't know Rox, I'm not allowed to hunt remember?" I reminded my older brother about our father's strict orders. Out of everyone, my dad was the most protective. But, I couldn't blame him, we lost mom to a hunter raid and it took its toll on all of us, my dad the most.

"Oh don't worry about it! Big brother'll protect ya!" "mmhmm. Fine" with that, we made our way towards area 8 of the mountain. We jumped towards the top, keeping quiet as we waited patiently for the lone hunter to arrive.

After minutes of waiting, we finally saw him. He had a full Damyo Hermitaur set and an Eager Cleaver. Youch!, oh man, an Eager Cleaver?! Seriously?!

The hunter's back was to us and he was busy collecting herbs just below our hiding spot but instead of jumping down, I was glued into my spot, unable to move. I barely registered my brother's growling until I finally saw the hunter's face. He had Dark blue hair and piercing Black eyes. The moment we made I contact, my head spun around like a merry go round and I felt light-headed. It felt like my body was being weighted down and I could feel a shift in my weight.

"Tyra!" I faintly heard my brother roar, before I came falling down. Before my body hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms catch me. "Are you okay?! Where did you come from?! We gotta get outta here!" That was all I heard before blackness consumed me.

Chapter 1 CONQUERED!

Wolfy: Read and Review Please!


	2. ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

_**Chapter 2: IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!**_

Wolfy: Hiya~! Sorry 'bout chapter 1, it's incomplete since I rushed it but I'll make up for that in this chappie XD

Tyra: GRR! RAHHH!

Wolfy: EEP! HELP!

**MONSTER HUNTER NOT MINE! **_**ENJOY!**_

Zero's Pov

"Hmm, alright I'll take this quest" I said after examining the quest's details and it seemed easy enough. Just deliver 3 Popo Tongues and those Popo are push-overs, they either run away or fight you.

"Are you sure about that? I heard a distant roar coming from those mountains" the elder lady warned me, but that did little to erase my confidence but just in case. "I'll check up on my items and I'll just return when I'm ready" "alright"

I went home and approached my item box. "I need potions and herbs just in case and an Iron Pickaxe" I didn't take any whetstones with me since I knew they would provide it, just like the other times I've gone on quests.

'Alright, this should be enough' I went back to the elder lady and took the quest. "Go down that path and you'll arrive to the mountains" she pointed 'I know, geez you don't have to repeat that every single time I take a quest to the mountains' but instead of saying that, cause I don't want to die early, I just nodded and went my way.

**AFTER A REALLY LONG WALK LATER~!**

"This is seriously the worst part of the quest, the EXTREMELY LONG walk" I grumbled to myself, wiping the sweat forming on my forehead. I was really happy when I finally saw the camp.

"FINALLY!" I was ready to collapse by then but I remembered, the real quest begins now. 'Whoever is up there, you BETTER make this quest worth it!' I checked the supply box and saw the necessary items I needed for the quest but the BBQ Pit is seriously useless, to me anyway.

I used the mini whetstone for a last minute weapon sharpening and continued onwards. 'Area 1? Nope, nothing' Ok now that's weird, their supposed to all be here. Guess I gotta venture farther into the mountain. I don't really need hot water for this quest since I have the full Mafumofo Armor Set.

"Why can't they make our jobs easy and build an escalator or something" I managed to get out as I hunched over, if I remember correctly, I'm I area 5 and those Giaprey triplets just confirmed my suspicion.

I took out my long sword, Bone, and charged at them. I narrowly dodged the biggest one's attack and countered with an upward slash and a backslash, luckily hitting the other two as well. After a few more slashes, I finally defeated the three and got Giaprey Hides. 'well that was a nice warm up' I continued on my way and arrived at Area 6, the snow temporarily blinding me but that didn't stop me from seeing the Popos run away like they were being hunted down or something, which they certainly are.

I heard a roar then just exactly when I turned to the sound, there it was, a GIGANTIC Tigrex! 'Holy CRAP! RUN! RUN! RUN!' in my state of panic, I ran towards Area 8.

"That *pant* was too clo-close for comfort" I saw a possible gathering point nearby so I decided to search it for items and to get my mind off of that Tigrex. 'What the heck is something like THAT even doing here' I sighed and continued on my search.

After a few minutes of searching, I noticed a pair of eyes staring daggers into my back, and decided to take a look. The moment I looked up, I saw two silhouettes that I couldn't make out. I stared a few moments longer and made out a pair of eyes, the other red and the other gold. 'what the?' I didn't get to finish that thought when I heard a roar and a figure falling. I barely managed to catch _her, _and panickedat the sight of the other Tigrex.

"Are you okay?! Where did you come from?! We gotta get outta here!" before she could answer my questions, she was out cold. I immediately used my Farcaster to get us back to camp. "that's it! I retire!" I don't care what the boys are gonna say to me when I get back but the girl in my arms was MUCH more important!

My eyes widened when I realized she was naked?! I could NOT stop my eyes from shifting back and forth to the left back to her body. She is GORGEOUS! A slender frame that had curves in the right places, long and silky black hair, full red lips and a-a-a-a-a D-D Cu-Cup.

OK! That is enough pervy looking for me!

**BACK TO THE HOUSE~!**

"alright, there we go" I gently laid her down on my bed, covering her up in the blanket so she wouldn't get cold.

"geez" I got a lot of dirty looks and glares from the women when they passed by but luckily, nothing more than that. "Hey Z! you in there?!" 'Oh Crap' I ran out to see my rival, Ezekiel.

"What is it?" I asked, venom clear in my voice. "woah! Easy there, just heard you retired in the middle of a quest" he laughed mockingly at me and I just glared, wishing he'd suddenly burst into flames or something. "so ya gonna invite me in?" "wait what? No no no no no no no!" I panicked, waving my hands in front of me

"heh. You hiding something Z?" he pushed past me and I screamed at him to stop. "Kiel! Don't go in!"

"Whats with all the racket?" both of us froze as we heard the melodic voice. I slowly turned around, to come face to face with the mysterious girl who was STILL NAKED! "who the heck are you!?" Ezekiel immediately covered his nose, trying to stop an oncoming nosebleed.

"My name's Tyra, Im a Tigrex~" 'Tyra' said. "Mind waiting inside Tyra? Please" I begged her and she went back inside.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I screamed at a still shocked Ezekiel. "oh really?" I could sense the sarcasm in his voice and I visibly flinched "explain why there's a HOT babe in your house. NOW"

Chapter 2 FINISED!

Wolfy: hope ya guys liked it~! Tell me how I did :D

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED~!


End file.
